Until Next Time
by Once Upon A Goddess
Summary: "What did you come in here for, Leo?" "To have sex with you." Drew thought for a moment. It wasn't a bad idea, really. He was attractive, had rough hands from all his tinkering, and she was kind of in the mood for some play. Besides, he had been denying him for weeks now, no one would believe him anyway. Why not? "Take your pants off."


**For hungergames120. Thank you for your support, and the idea! I know I never would have thought of it without you! Enjoy.**

She hated them. She really did. The stupid Stoll brothers kept taking her things and hiding them. Honestly, she just wanted to brush her hair, was that too much to ask?

Drew had managed to corner Connor in the stables, using her persuasive speech to force the answer out of him. His brother and his had hidden it in the camp store. Connor had wriggled away before she got anything else out of him.

She stormed over to it. She passed Travis and was tempted to interrogate him, but stopped as his girlfriend skipped up to him. Drew never would have guessed that Katie Gardner would actually fall for him, but when she sees them together, the 'Aphrodite' part of her can't help but smile. Travis was very sweet to his girl.

Drew opened the door and walked in, looking around and wandering where to start. There were so many boxes and containers in the shack; she started to believe it was impossible. But it was her favorite hairbrush, and she was determined she wouldn't leave without it.

As she headed toward the candy boxes, the door behind her slammed shut. She only had time to gasp before the lights went out as well.

"What's going on?" She said, putting her hand on her hip and scowling. She hated being inconvenienced.

Out of nowhere, a pair of lips slammed against hers, pushing against them with eagerness. Drew threw her hands up, shoving the offender away and covering her lips.

"Who are you?" She cried out in outrage, mentally infusing her words with the power to control an army. A man's voice immediately responded.

"Leo. It's Leo."

Drew rolled her eyes. Leo Valdez had been tailing her ever since he got back from his quest. It appeared that surviving such a thing had really given him and ego-boost.

"Turn the lights on," she commanded, impatiently waiting until the fluorescents flicked back on, revealing the Hispanic, dark-haired son of Hephaestus, looking at Drew with blatant lust.

She was intrigued.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"You."

This made her smile. "Really? And why do you want me?"

His answer made her smile more.

"Because you are beautiful," he whispered, somehow catching her eyes and holding them.

"What did you come in here for, Leo?"

"To have sex with you," he answered easily, seemingly not ashamed of his rather crude response.

Drew thought for a moment. It wasn't a bad idea, really. He was attractive, had rough hands from all his tinkering, and she was kind of in the mood for some play. Besides, he had been denying him for weeks now, no one would believe him anyway. Why not?

"Sit down," she ordered, watching him sit down in a lawn chair placed in the corner.

"Take your pants off."

This was done in a second.

"Now your boxers."

Leo's length definitely did not disappoint. It bobbed about as he moved to push his shorts to the floor, and she watched in silent observation.

Once he was done, Drew reached under her skirt and pulled her panties down, looping them around her foot and catching them as she threw them up, placing them on one of the shelves before walking towards him.

"Are you ready for me, baby?" She murmured seductively. Leo nodded adamantly.

Drew hoisted herself onto a table, and used a finger to beckon to him to her.

She pulled him in between her legs, and flipped her skirt of, revealing her shaved folds to him.

"Take me," she whispered. Leo thrust forward and fulfilled her wish.

He placed his palms on the table on either side of her and began plunging into her. Drew folded her arms around his shoulders, and leaned forward to kiss up and down his neck.

She began thrusting her hips forward to meet Leo, moaning quietly the deeper he got.

Turns out, Leo had some very amazing bedroom skills.

After mere minutes, Drew was breathing heavy, leaning against his chest and groaning in his ear.

His fingers began moving down her body, caressing her skin as he headed toward her core. His middle finger quickly found her clit, and began circling it slowly to gauche how effective it was. It was _very _effective.

"Oh, oh damn!" Drew cried, encouraging Leo to rub faster, thrust harder, and make her meet her end.

It only took seconds.

"Oh, Leo!"

"Drew!"

The couple stilled as they climaxed. It took a few minutes for them to come back down to earth, and they clung to each other as the pleasure coursed through their bodies. Drew finally pushed him away, lightly though.

Leo watched as she pulled down her skirt and straightened herself out. She walked over to the shelf she put her panties on, and looked over at him.

She smiled seductively, and strutted over to his pants on the floor. She squatted down, her skirt fluttering a bit to give Leo a peak of her core. She stuffed her panties in his pocket before standing up again.

She kissed his cheek and looked in his eyes with a smirk.

"Until next time, lover."

She walked out, slamming the door behind her.

Leo smiled. He was never going to question the Stolls, ever, ever, _ever_, again.

~:~:~

The next day found Leo lying on the docks, absently splashing water with his feet while listening to Jason and Piper chatter about the Percy guy. No one was really keen to tell them anything at this point, so Leo mostly focused his energy on his Argo II design.

Just as he started to relax with his thoughts on heat capability of engines and beautiful, long curly hair, the dock began to shake slightly under him. Leo sat up and looked behind him, watching as the daughters of Aphrodite, minus Piper, made their way toward them. One at a time, the girls jumped into the lake, and began swimming around in the summer heat.

Last in line was the one and only Drew. Leo looked her up and down, taking in her ruffle bikini and high ponytail. He shut his mouth quickly when he felt a bit of drool.

Drew saw him staring and smirked, before looking around and making sure no one was listening to the four of them. Looking at Jason's curious face and Piper's sneer, Drew's smirk deepened.

She looked Leo in the eyes and blew him a kiss.

"Not a bad one night stand, Valdez," she purred, flicking her hair over her shoulder and twisting it around her fingers.

"Likewise, Princess," Leo sighed, smiling in what he hoped was a cute way and following her body as she dived into the lake, not giving a backwards glance as she swam towards her sisters.

He heard a choking noise behind him and saw his friends' faces. Jason had his eyebrows raised, while Piper looked disgusted.

"But… Drew? Of all people? Oh my god, Leo!" Piper exclaimed as she got up and stormed away, muttering under her breath about stupid boys.

Jason watched her walk away, before turning back to Leo.

"Really?"

"Really."

Jason nodded slowly.

"Watch your back, and keep it away from Piper."

Leo smiled.

"Shouldn't be a problem."

Jason got up to go after his girlfriend as Leo turned to the lake, just in time to see Drew coming out of the water, and having pulled her hair down, flicked it back and forth while running her hands through it.

Leo jumped up. New mission: find the Stoll brothers and get planning. He had work to do.


End file.
